Queens
by Shadowbird38
Summary: Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do to keep the boys safe Crown is the leader of Queen's Newsies. She also is the only girl newsies, but when she has a run in with the famous Spot Conlon during the Strike, things happen, and it's up to a girl to fix it. I DON'T OWN NEWSIES. NEWSIES BELONGS TO DISNEY. Rated teen to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I spun around. A loud crash came from the dining room.

'Damn it' I thought. I can't get caught. I need out of this hell-hole.

My Father had gone out drinking earlier. Ever since my Mother died and my older brother Anthony had vanished with no trace two years back, he had been going slowly insane.

When ever he got drunk and angry, I was his main target for venting.

His footsteps started getting louder as he headed towards the bedroom where I was trying to find my brothers old cap.

I was already dressed in an old pair of Anthony's pants and one of his shirts. I was luckily quite small.

Dropping to my stomach, I slid under the bed. I could see his feet from here. He stumbled around the room singing softly.

" Jennifer Marie. I know you are in here." He said. His feet stopped moving and I thought for a short, hopeful moment that I was safe, But then he knelt down on the ground and grabbed my arm.

" Well well well. What have we here?" He questioned. Pulling me up close to him, he growled. I wrinkled my nose, as his foul beer tainted breath wafted over me, his yellow teeth showing as his lips curled up into a smile.

" Let me go!" I cried, punching his cheek with my free hand. His head flew to the side.

" Why you little-" He said, slapping my cheek. He picked me up and tossed me into the wall like an old rag doll.

I slumped there as he crept closer to me...and then I saw the god damn hat. It was on top of the closet. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled between his legs, dashing towards the closet.

Jumping, I wrapped my hand around it and dashed to the window I had opened earlier. I slipped onto the fire escape and scrambled down the ladder.

" Get back here you ungrateful child!" My Father shouted. I reached the ground and took off like a shot, shoving my hair under the cap as I did.

I wandered the streets of Brooklynn heading towards what I think is Queens.

" Hey what are you doing on our territory?" A mean voice pierced through the nights silence. I spun around. He couldn't be to much older then me but he had a mean look to him that reminded me off my father.

I took off running again down the street. But the boy was expecting that and dived and grabbed my waist. We crashed to the ground.

" Now tell me what you are doing in Brooklyn territory." The boy said. He knocked off my hat.

" Hey yous a girl?" He said, shocked.

Me, being as clever as I am, kicked him in the area where the sun don't shine.

He groaned and clutched his 'area'. I shot up and took off again, headed to Queens.

I made it to Queens around 2 in the morning.

I wandered the streets for an hour trying to figure out where to go when I bumped into someone.

My butt made contact with the ground and I looked up. A kind looking boy with brown hair and big brown eyes was staring at me, shocked.

My hat had fallen off again so I grabbed it and shoved it back on.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded standing up.

" What's a little goil like you doing out on the street so late at night?"

" I'm not little. I'm 8" I growled.

He chuckled. " Oh I'm gona like ya kid. Come on. You definitely need a home."

I followed willingly. I wasn't gona say no to any kindness after today.


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later

The caretakers feet padded on the wooden floor, headed to where the awake bell was. Or as some of the boys called it, the Hell Bell.

I was already wide awake, I had showered and dressed in grey pants, a blue shirt and black suspenders and was currently lacing my shoes.

"Oh hello Crown, Why are you up already?" The caretaker whispered.

"I live in a house with over 50 boys the same age. You know how they are when I shower." I whispered back dryly. The caretaker let out a soft laugh.

I was the leader of the Queens Newsies. Only because the former leader Lion had taken a liking to me, and made me second in command.

3 years back he had gotten taken to the refuge leaving me in charge, and to choose a new second in command Ladders. That's how a girl was in charge of Queens. It actually came in useful. Queens had became quite close to Manhattan. I hadn't spoken to Brooklyn ever, but I had heard about them, they sounded quite full of themselves and I didn't plan on ever going near Spot Conlon.

"Ok plug your ears." He whispered, hobbling over to the Hell bell. He grabbed the string and started ringing it around. I chuckled as the room filled with groans. Ladders grabbed his pillow and covered his head with it. Another Newsie, Clothespin (Name's a long story) let out a moan and rolled off the bed onto the ground, causing the boys around him to laugh. Cheery sat up and yawned, then grinned. Names kinda self explanatory.

I walked over to where Ladders was before shoving him off the bed. He thumped to the floor and the room erupted in laughter.

"Imma gona get ya for dat Crown." Ladders shouted as I took off down the isle to where all of our hats were kept.

"Have fun with dat Ladders." I shouted back. My hat was the same one that I had grabbed from my brothers room 7 years ago. I opened the cupboard and grabbed it off the shelf. I still looked pretty young for my age, sure came in handy selling papes.

I shoved my hair underneath my hat, switching genders in less then 10 seconds. Ladders walked by the cupboard on his way to the sinks, grumbling about his head and the hard floor. He reached over and knocked my hat off.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly, Ladders let out a chuckle and continued walking. I shoved him forward and snatched up my hat, repeating the earlier actions.

I started down the stairs to the front door, but was interrupted by Blue. A little five year old boy with huge blue eyes.

"Crown." He murmured tugging on the corner of my sleeve. I spun around, kneeling so I was the same height as him.

"Ya buddy. What ya need?" I asked.

"What da ya think of this idea." He said, before proceeding to start coughing and then looked up at me with his huge eyes. "Will ya buy my last pape miss?"

I grinned. "That's pretty dang good kid. Keep it up. You'll sell lots of papes with that move." He smiled and I ruffled his hair before he turned around and ran up the stairs to go get dressed.

I continued down the stairs and through the doors, leaning on a pillar outside waiting for everyone else to come downstairs.

About 5 minutes later everybody came flooding out the doors, chattering about stupid nothings and what the headlines might be for the day.

"Ahh Crown, Let us go." Ladders shouted, followed closely by Clothespin and Cheery, Blue and the other little boy Raven (cause of his hair) trotting after cheerfully.

Ladders stepped in time with me as we led the group of Queens Newsies towards the Papers distribution center.

We got there and stood outside the gates. They were just putting up the headlines. While we were waiting for the gates to open, Thomas Delancey, cousin to the ever famous Delancey brothers, decided he would visit us.

"My my lookie here boys ever so famous Thomas Delancey decided to grace us low lifes with his infuriating prescence." I shouted. Thomas growled and spat at me.

"Now now now, thats no way to treat a lady." Ladders grinned whilst draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Ya while dat ain't no lady." Thomas said, stepping forward to me.

"You knows Thomas I ain't. Because no lady would ever do dis." I said, before darting forward and grabbing his golden pocket watch. I jumped onto a huge pile of hay next to the door and stood there.

"Hey get back here ya lit-" He was cut off by Blue who snuck up behind him and grabbed his hat, tossing it to Clothespin. Thomas spun around to soak Blue, but was cut off when Raven shoved him.

"Give it back!" Thomas cried, he ran around the circle as newsies tossed the cap from one to the other. I sat, pulling one knee up to my chest, the other dangling off the hay stack. I grinned as Cheery grabbed Raven and tossed the little newsie up onto his shoulders. Ladders, who currently had the hat tossed it up to Raven. Thomas went running up to Cheery and tried to grab the hat from Raven.

Raven, before Thomas could get his hat threw it up to me. I jumped up and caught it twirling it on my finger.

Thomas scrambled up onto the hay stack and attempted to grab his hat. I jumped off the hay, landed on my feet and took off running. He jumped down as well and ran after me.

"What's going on out here?" I heard a voice shout. Mr Mose, or Mr Mouse as we call him due to him small height and weight was standing there.

"Nothing Mousy just teasing Thomas here." I shouted. He snorted slightly. I swear he has a soft spot for me.

"Ya ya while give Thomas back his stuff and come get your papes." He shouted back at me.

I held out Thomas's hat and watch to him and bowed as he grabbed them. "Your majesty's things."

He snatched them from me and headed into the center with Mouse. The rest of us headed forward to look at the headlines. There were several groans as they finished writing the headline.

'Trolley Strike drags on for a third week.'

I let out a groan myself. Great. No Headline for us.

We all walked forward into the center to get our papes. I jumped into the front of the line, making sure to shove Ladders out of the way on my way to the front of the line.

Cheery, who was at the front of the line, stepped back respectfully to let me in front of him.

"So Mousy." I started leaning my head on my hands. "How is you today?" I asked.

"Pretty fine. You?" He replied, moving his hands as he worked.

"Great if I may say so." I picked up a pape and flipped through it quickly.

I slammed my money down on the table. "100 as usual Mouse." I jeered.

Thomas handed me the papes. A long piece of straw was sticking up on his hat.

"Now Thomas. I don't mean to bother you or nothing but yous got a piece of straw on yous hat." I said, pointing at it.

He brushed it off and scowled, then jumped forward attempting to reach me through the bars.

I watched as his hand came about 5 inches away from my face. I turned and walked away without saying anything.

I plopped down on the ledge and flipped through. The rest of the Newsies came and plopped around me.

Ladders nudged me, pointing to a page in the paper as he spoke. "Flying horse spotted."

I let out a snort. "Must be from Manhattan."

Several others chuckled. I stood up and jogged out the of the center, before running downtown to sell my papes.

"Extra Extra! " I shouted. " Read all about it! Fire-Storm threatens to burn down the Bronx!" I continued. Making up a title off the top of my head was a talent of mine.

"I'll take a paper." A tall old man walked up to me. I handed him the pape and he tossed me two bits.

Later that night all the boys and I were gathered inside the logging house. Most of us were sat on couches and chairs around the room playing betting games and cards. I was circulating around the room, playing different games with different people and mostly making sure everyone was ok.

"Hey Crown!" Clothespin cried. " Come over here." I left the current table and walked over to where Clothespin sat on a couch.

"Ya Clothespin?" I asked,

He pressed a finger on his lips and pointed down at Raven and Blue, who were both sound asleep with their heads on Clothespins lap. "Help. I'm stuck." He said.

I let out a breathy chuckle. I waved a hand over at Ladders who came over and looked down at Raven and Blue.

"Need some help?" he asked Clothespin. Clothespin nodded.

I walked around the couch and scooped Blue up in my arms. Ladders did the same with Raven and we headed up the stairs towards the bedroom.

Blue squirmed slightly and groaned. I walked into the bedroom and over to where Blue's and Raven's bunk bed were. I crouched and place Blue on his bed, being careful not to wake him.

I covered him with the blanket and stood back to let Ladders tuck Raven in to bed.

We walked downstairs to where everyone still was. I clapped to get everyone's attention.

They all turned to face me.

"Okay guys good day selling papes. Now everyone to bed." I shouted.

Everybody stood up and made their way upstairs.

I glanced around the room to make sure all the windows were closed and that the doors were locked. When I made sure that everything was good I blew out the last of the burning candles before turning and heading upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked past several buildings on the way to the distribution center, including the one that we hung out on top of when it was nice out.

When we got to the center, Thomas was just turning the corner.

He walked past me, a crooked smirk on his face. He purposefully bumped into me and muttered in my ear. "Have fun selling papers today."

I frowned. Something was up. The men who wrote the headlines climbed up the ladders and began writing across the giant board.

"Hey look it's not about the Trolley Strike." Ladders murmured from his spot next to me.

I glanced up and my frown deepened.

"Price for papers gone up 10%!" Raven shouted. There were several shouts of protest throughout our group.

I stomped through the gates angerly. The boys followed me, fuming. Now I don't get angry very much, and when I do the boys know not to test me, but Thomas was about to learn that.

I walked up to the bars and reached through, grabbing Thomas's shirt and dragging him forward.

"Okay Scab, Why the price raise?" I hissed. Thomas smirked.

"Maybe Pulitzer just wants to put you in your rightful place. Jennifer." I slammed his head on the bars. The boys who heard him gasped, they knew not to call me by my real name.

"Don't ever call me that again." I whispered through clenched teeth.

He smirked at me. I pulled him forward so hard that he collapsed to the ground. Mousy walked forward and stood at the counter.

"Now are you guys going to sell papes or what?" He asked.

Several of the boys around me looked at me waiting for an answer.

Spot's POV

"While if it ain't Jack be nimble Jack be quick." I shouted from where I was sitting on top of the pillar.

Jack ducked under a bar and walked towards me "I see you moved up in the world Spot." He shouted. "Got a river-view and everything."

I slid down from my pole. Jack spat in his hand and I did same. We shook.

"Hey Boots hows it rolling?" I asked one of the other boys.

He held out his hand. "I got a couple of real good shooters here Spot."

I pulled out my slingshot and drew back. "So Jacky-boy. I've been hearing things from me boids. Things from Harlem, the Bronx, all over. They've been chirpin' in my ear. Jacky-boys newsies playing like they're going on strike." I shot it and smashed a bottle.

"Yeah well we are." Jack said.

A new boy I hadn't met yet chimed up. "We're not playing. We are going on strike."

"Oh yeah? Yeah? What is this, Jacky-boy? Some kind of walking mouth?" I asked. Jack snorted.

"Ya it's a mouth. It's a mouth with a brain and if you have half of one you'll hear him out." Jack said.

The boy spoke again. "Well, we started the strike, but we can't do it alone. So, we're talking to newsies all around the city."

"Yeah they told me. But what'd they tell you?" I asked leaning back on a pole.

"They are all waiting to see what you and Crown say-"

I cut him off. "Wait Crown! Whose that?" I asked.

"Leader of Queens, Cool guy. We's heading over there after here." Boots said.

"You two are the most respected Newsies in New York, Possibly the whole world, and we need you both to join the strike if we want to win." David said.

I pretended to think. If I pretended to care what Crown did, I would get a free pass into Queens. I hadn't been to Queens before, and maybe I could get some boids in there.

"I want to see what this Crown fellow says first. Then I might consider it." I said. Jack rubbed the back of his neck akwardly.

"Um ok but if Crown gets mad at me it's your fault." He said.

I snorted. Why would Crown be mad at me? I do what I want. I'm the king of Brooklyn.

I let out a piercing whistle. All the boys on the dock turned to look at me.

"Ok fellas. I'm going with Jacky here. Yous all going to behave. Midway is in charge." I said, making sure to leave no room for discussion.

We walked off the dock with me taking up the back.

I walked next to Boots who had a big grin on his face.

I looked at him. "You must really like this boy eh?"

His grin turned into an akward smile. "Ya Crown's pretty cool. But if this is yours first times meeting him, I should give you a few tips, on how not to tick him off."

I snorted, I could handle anybody I wanted.

"While Crown is usually a pretty calm dude, s-" He was cut off by Jack throwing him a glance.

He shuffled. "I mean, he is very scary when mad. So don't mess with him."

We crossed the border into Queens and headed deeper into the territory. We got to a big street and I looked around. People were shuffling around heading home. Nobody payed any attention to Jack or Boots but a couple glanced at me and the walking mouth.

Jack turned to Boots and said "Whattya think Boots? Roof or Lodge?"

I glanced at them, confused.

Boots thought for a second then answered. "While it's warm out so Roof."

Jack nodded and walked down the street towards the center.

We came to a building. Jack ducked into the alley beside it, followed closily by Boots, David and I.

Jack jumped onto the fire escape and began climbing it. We all scrambled up. As we got closer to the top, voices and laughter started echoing down from the roof. We finally got up onto the roof.

A bunch of boys were chilling about all over the roof-top. Some were playing cards, others were tossing a ball of wadded up newspaper around.

Two young boys, no older then 5 or 6 came walking up to us four.

"Well Cowboy, Wasn't expecting you here any time soon." The one with the black hair said.

"Hiya Raven. Is Crown around?" Jack asked.

The little boy, Raven, as Jack called him, raised an eyebrow. "Ya she's round. It matters whose asking."

I turned to Boots and mouthed 'She?' Boots shrugged.

"Imma asking Raven. Now is Crown here or not." Jack asked again.

The other boy, the one with the blue eyes piped up, "Crowns here, I'll fetch em."

The same boy turned around and shouted. "CROWN!"

Several boys turned their attention towards us, but only one got up.

He wasn't overly tall, just about 5'5, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. A newsie hat was tucked tightly on his head. He came walking up, an intrested gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Now Jack Kelly, whattya doing in Queens this week?" He asked. He spat into his hand and Jack did same and shook.

He turned to Boots who shook as well. " Boots it's nice ta see ya."

"Ahh Jack, Ya got yourself two new boys eh." He continued.

I frowned and spoke up. "Now listen here you I'm no ones boy. Imma King of Brooklyn, and I don't know who you think you are to think ya can disrespect me like that."

Crown's smirk grew bigger and he crossed his arms over his chest. Another boy came walking up to stand beside him.

Crown's POV

I stood smirking at this supposed King of Brooklyn. Ladders came to stand beside me. I could tell by the look on his face that he had been listening to the coversation.

"Mhm OK so you're the 'king of brooklyn' then what ya doing in Queens with Cowboy?" I asked looking at the boy.

"We've all come to see if you're going on strike." He stated simply.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind me asking your majesty, but if you're the king of Brooklyn why do ya need a simple little girls help?" I asked.

He looked confused so I turned to Jack who was shaking his head and mouthing ' He doesn't know!'

I looked back at the king of brooklyn.

"You're a girl." He said in shock.

I pulled off my hat and looked down at myself and frowned in concentration.

"Uh ya I think so." I said, sarcasm lacing my speech.

"BOOTS! You kinda left out a detail." He shouted at Boots who gave an akward smile and ducked behind the other newsie.

"Ok Jack I assume you have some other reason then to bring this prick here." I said, deciding to ignore this supposed 'king.'

"Oh ya. Um, we's wanting to go on strike. But everyone is waiting to hear from yous and Spot." He stammered.

I raised an eyebrow and gestured to Ladders and Clothspin, who came jogging over from the another nearby group.

I lower my voice to a whisper so nobody could here it except them. "Jack wants us to go on strike."

Clothspins eyes widened. "Is it safe? You know Jack has problems sticking to his ideas."

I nodded gravely and Ladders spoke. "We can't go into it unless he's actually serious about it."

We spun around and walked back to Jack.

"Imma sorry Jack, But we can't join till you prove you're serious." I said.

Jack's face crumpled. "But Crown-"

"Jack I need proof. And Sometimes ya gotta do what ya gotta do to keep the boys safe." I muttered.

Jack nodded. "Ok fine. But we will prove you wrong."

"Ok Jack."

"Come on boys lets head back." Jack shouted. The 3 boys who came with him started climbing down the ladder.

"Oh ya Jack a quick word." I said, Jack spun around.

I walked up. "Don't ever bring that Spot Conlon back here."


	4. Chapter 4

We were sitting chattering in the lodge.

Everyone was playing cards and talking, but there was a nervous tension in the room that soured the mood.

I was standing attempting to explain to Raven why Cheery and his girlfriend had left to go upstairs. A safe reason a six year old would get anyway.

There was a loud banging at the door.

I turned my head and leaned down to Raven. "One moment Buddy."

I jogged over to the door and opened to see a 12 year old newsie standing there.

He looked frantic and in a hurry.

"Can I help you?" I asked, rather unsure.

"Are yous Crown?" He demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "It matters who's asking?"

"Spot Conlon needs her help. Jacky and his newsies are rioting in Manhatten and are getting attacked by police and scabs." He said, then bent over out of breath.

I frowned, Spot. My help.

"Okay boys come on Cowboy needs help. We headed to Manhattan." I shouted.

The boys quickly jumped up, not wanting to miss a chance to shot some scabs, and grabbed their slingshots and ammo.

Ladders tossed me my slingshot, which I tucked in my back pocket. Blue came jogging out and threw a few ammo at me, which went in my back packet as well.

Everybody bolted out the door and headed after the brooklyn newsie.

I quickly counted as boy after boy came out. Finally everyone was out. I took off running after everyone.

We made it to Manhattan around the same time as Brooklyn did. Queens newsies murged with the Brooklyn newsies.

Spot who was near the back jogged over to me.

"Good timing." He shouted.

"I try." I shouted.

Together as a mass, we jogged downtown.

When we got there, a full fight was going on.

Spot and his boys went to go in the doors.

"WAIT! Up here!" I shouted. They looked at me unsure. My boys started up the stairs, a few staying at the bottom for when the gates opened.

"Whatya waiting for? A bell? Get a move on!" Spot said. They jogged up the stairs.

We dashed up and stood in different spots around the ledge.

"Never fear! Queens and Brooklyn are here!" Spot shouted over the edge, drawing the string back on his slingshot.

I rolled my eyes and pulled back my slingshot string, shooting it so it pinged of the back of one of the tall scabs, who let out a yelp and turned to face me.

I pulled it again and hit him straight in the eye. I smirked at Spot.

Jack spun around so he could see Spot and I, and grinned. I grabbed a hook that was attatched to a chain, and launched of the roof, sliding down.

I landed on one boys shoulders. Looking dwn, I realized it was Kid Blink.

Keeping my balance by stretching my arms out, Blink looked up at me, not overly shocked.

"Hiya Crown."

"Hey Blink." I flipped off him and kicked some scab in the face as I did so. I landed on my feet and took off towards the doors to let the rest of the boys in.

Spot jumped off the roof and landed on a scab, breaking his fall. He jogged towards the doors as well, shoving hords of fighting people out of his way.

He made to the door at the same time as me. We, together, grabbed the two sides and pulled them apart. The rest of the boys came running in, taking down scabs easily.

All of us crowded around the wall as some man came up with a camera. He grinned. "Smile!"

We did so, and he snapped a picture, a big cloud of smoke coming out of his camera.

Later, we were all sitting around in Tibby's. The fellow who had taken our picture came sauntering in with a paper in his hand. I found out from Race that his name was Bryan Denton, and that he worked for the New York Sun.

"Guess who made the cover of the New York Sun." Several boys, including Spot, scrambled over. I stood up and walked over to the table. Sure enough, smack in the middle of the front page, was the picture of us in front of the shack.

I snatched it up and sat back on the table. "Well fancy that I'm the King Of New York." I snorted. Throwing the paper over to Jack, I sat down on top of the table, smirking as I watched all the guys crowd around trying to see it.

Spot came and plopped next to me.

"Kings of New Yorks Yous say?" I nodded.

"Wouldn't you be more of the Queen of New York?" He asked, a smirk coming to his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow that was increadbly funny."

"I try." He replied.

Jack sat up from laying on the table.

"We'll hold a rally!" He shouted. I turned and gave him a confused look.

"To get all the Newsies together!" He continued. "We'll hold a rally at Medda's! We will gather all the Newsies together and then Pulitzer can't ignore us!"

I nodded my head, sensing where he was going with this. "Ya know Cowboy, that ain't a half bad idea. It might actually work."

"Of course it will! That's the plan!" Jack replied. Several boys had listened in, agreeing. "Since the rally will hopefully be covered by the newspaper, you all need to be in your best wear, got it? Even you Crown. In a dress."

I raised my eyebrows as the boys looked at me in amusment, except a few of my boys who looked anywhere but me.

"And where am I supposed to find a dress?" I asked. Spot had another one of his smirks on his face.

"I don't know. Ask Medda." He scoffed.

I sat on a chair in Medda's backstage dressing room. Medda was rushing around, trying to find a dress she wanted me to wear. She was super excited that she got to dress up someone besides her back-up dancers. She had wanted to play 'dress-up' with me since she had met me a few years ago, but I had refused, because my identidy was on the line.

There was the sound of bustle and hustle outside, of all the Newsies arriving from different neighborhoods. I had left Ladders in charge until I got back. Hopefully no one got in trouble and that they kept an eye on Blue and Raven.

Medda came scurrying back up to me, a dress in hand. She held it out for me and I looked at it. It was a pretty thing. It was a pale blue color, a kind of a periwinkle, it had a white lace bow around the waist and long white sleeves, I had to hand it to Medda, she knew what would suit me.

"Now go change!" She shoved me into a change room, used mostly for the dancers. Luckily no one was in there, and I changed as quickly as I could.

Medda barged in and I jumped. She shoved me over to the mirror.

I hardly recognized the girl in the mirror. She was pretty, beautiful even. Medda grinned and pulled my newsie cap off and tugged my hair down, brushing it and tying it back with a bow, before putting my cap back was kind of an unwritten rule that if you were at the rally you needed your cap.

She touched my small necklace that was around my neck. It was simple, just a silver chain with a small star on the end. I always wore it under my shirt.

"This is beautiful. Where did you get it?" She asked.

I reached my hand up and touched it as well. "My mother got one for me and one for my brother. She said it would help us find each other if we ever got lost. I never did find him. You kind of remind me of her." I said, catching her gaze in the mirror.

Medda grinned. "She must have been a very special women."

"Na she was just me mother." I replied.

Medda laughed. "Come on, those boys jaws are going to hit the floor when they see you."

I giggled. "Fine, rather face them now then later."

"Go on." She gave me an insistent push towards the door.

I pushed the door open and walked out into the main part of the building. Ladders, with Blue holding his one hand and Raven holding his other, the rest of my newsies scattered around him, They all had their backs facing me.

The door creaked slightly and Blue turned to look at me. A huge grin split across his face. He let go of Ladders hand and ran over to me, jumping onto me. I caught him and rested him on my hip.

"Oi Blue, where are you goi- whoa." Ladders turned around to see where Blue had gone, but appeared at a loss of words.

Blue leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Yous looks very pretty Crown. Spot is gonna love it." I pulled away and cocked an eyebrow. Blue stuck out his tounge.

"You better put that back or I'll cut it off!" I threatened. He giggled and put his tounge away.

"Wow! Ok! I was not expecting that!" Ladders said, his jaw hitting the floor. Huh, Medda was right.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Ladders you're catching flies. Lets go." We walked through the door into the big room with the stage. Newsie's were left, right and center. Ladders led everybody through up to our seats, and I headed over to where Jack, David, and Spot stood, probably waiting for me.

I walked up to them, ignoring all the curious stares of the boys around me. I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed another girl sitting at a table. She looked like the sister of David.

I tapped Jack on the shoulder and he jumped slightly, spinning around.

He grinned when he saw me. "Thank god you're finally here. We can start now."

He hustled me next to Spot and David. Spot's eyes widened and he turned his head to look forward.

He leaned over. "Jack wasn't kidding." I frowned and looked at him in confusion.

He snorted. "About you being beautiful. Not saying that you arn't beautiful in newsie clothing." He stammered. I could feel my cheeks turn red, and I looked forward.

Spot didn't look half bad either, in a new blue shirt and red suspenders. He still had his cane tucked in his belt. I leaned over while Jack got everyone's attention. "Don't worry, you look handsome too."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack had just finished giving his little speech about rallying all the newsies, and introduced us so no one doubted him. It was in the middle of Medda's performance, that I noticed all the older men around. They couldn't all be newspaper reporters.

I shoved my way through the crowd over to Racetrack, who sat at a table with Kid Blink. I plopped down next to him.

I leaned over and in a shouted whisper I asked. "Race, who are all the people around? Especially that fellow in the bowler cap?"

But Race didn't answer and was staring down at my neckline.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Race! Eyes up here!"

He shook his head slightly and looked me in the eyes. "Where did you get that necklace?" He stammered, gesturing to my star chain. I had forgotten to tuck it in.

"Uh that's not really any of your business." I replied, reaching up and grabbing the necklace.

Race's eyes were huge and he reached around his neck and pulled out a necklace.

It was the same one as mine.

Anthony.

"Jennifer?" He whispered hoarsely.

I nodded. "Anthony."

His turn to nod. We both stood up at the same time, and Race grabbed me and hugged me.

I hugged him back, burying my face in his chest. He still smelled like himself, with a lingering hint of cigars.

"But how did I not realize it was you?" Race asked.

"I always wore the necklace under my shirt, so everybody just assumed I was a boy." I replied. Race grinned, resting a hand on my back.

"Is that my hat?" He asked, finally taking in the similarities of the hat to his own.

I pulled my hat off and showed him the small weathered tag, where in small neat letters, 'Anthony Higgens' was written. He took the hat to examine it, taking off his own and placing it on me.

His hat was so big that it covered my eyes. "Um Race, can I have my hat back? I think yours is a little big."

Racetrack laughed happily when he saw the hat on me and took it off, placing mine back on.

It was weird, meeting your own brother after almost 8 years of not seeing him, and knowing that you had actually been closer to him then you knew.

Kid Blink who had finally taken his eyes off Medda, turned to us. "So you guys are like, siblings. But you don't look alike." He pointed out.

I laughed. "I took after my Mom, he took after my Dad."

Blink nodded. "That makes sense." He must've been very drunk or something.

Blue and Raven came running up to me.

"Crown? Who is that?" Raven asked, pointing at the same man in the bowler cap, that I had noticed earlier, before I got distracted.

Racetracks gaze followed Raven's finger, before he saw the man. But when he did see him, his eyes widened.

"We have to get Jack out of here. Now." Race whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked, as we headed over towards where Jack sat.

Race turned and looked at me gravely. "That's Snyder, he runs the refuge." That was enough for me to instantly hate the guy.

We rushed over to Jack. But by the time we got there, Snyder noticed Jack, and blew a whistle he had around his neck. From everywhere, cops swarmed out, all chasing Jack.

"Come on Jack! Out the back!" Medda shouted at him. Jack scrambled towards the back, David and the girl on his tail.

I sat down on the swing Medda was using. "Push me." I ordered Ladders, who had appeared out of nowhere. He obliged and pushed the swing forwards. I stretched my legs out and nailed a cop right in the face. He collapsed to the floor, and I jumped off the swing.

"Come on." Race dragged me, following Jack, but all of us turned around and headed towards the front entrance.

What seemed like hundreds of policemen swarmed around us, attacking and punching newsies.

Blue and Raven were still clinging on to us. I had looked over the crowd, and saw Ladders getting all of the others out the window. He grinned when he made eye contact with me and winked.

I went to turn around, but before I could, a policeman came up behind Ladders and hit him over the head with his baton.

Ladders crumpled to the floor. I let out a scream and attempted to make my way towards him, but was swarmed by the police and newsies around me. Race grabbed me and began taking me down the stairs towards the door.

A police came and punched Race in the face, but was knocked to the ground groaning when I kneed him.

We made it to the bottom, following Jack.

Jack got nailed in the face, and collapsed onto the other policemen around him. He was carried down and out the door.

Spot came up to me, elbowing his way. "Where's Cowboy?"

I was a little stunned, but shook it off and gestured out the door. "He got knocked out. Police took him."

We stood in the court. The judge glared down at us.

"Are any of you represented by council?" We all looked at each other in confusion.

"Good, good. That'll move things along considerably." He said, looking down at his paper.

Spot scowled and spoke up. "Hey your honer, I object."

"On what grounds?"

Spot shrugged. "On the grounds of Brooklyn, your honer."

Newsies broke out into laughter. Blue and Raven, who both stood next to me, let out a little chuckle.

The judge banged his hammery-thingy on the desk. "I fine each of you 5 dollars, or two weeks confinement in the house of refuge."

The laughter quickly ceased. "Five bucks!" I shouted. "I ain't got five bucks!"

"Hey your honor, how bought I roll you for it, double or nothing?" Race suggested. More laughter broke out.

"Okay move along, move along." The judge shouted.

Denton walked in. "I'll pay the fines, all of them."

Late that night, after everything had died down, and wounds were checked out, me and David were standing in the bedroom. I had changed back into my other clothing and sent everyone to bed.

Cheery was my new second in command, until Ladders got out.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

David nodded. "It has too. These boys need their leader." He whispered, gesturing to the sleeping boys around us.

We crept out of the building and took off jogging down the street, towards where the refuge was situated.

We got there, but as we did a carriage pulled up. Jack came walking down the steps with Snyder, and got into the carriage.

"Come on," David gestured for me to follow the cart as it rode down the street.

It pulled up to a giant house, bigger then I had ever seen before in my life. It had at least 6 stories. What was Jack gonna do here?

Snyder pulled Jack out of the cart and walked up the front steps and into the house.

As they disappeared into the house, David and I slid under the part that connected the horse to the cart. David knocked it off and tossed it into the bushes, where it would take some time to find.

We ducked behind the gate and watched as Jack was escorted out again. He ducked into the carriage and the driver snapped the reins. The horse took off running, dragging the driver behind him.

"Come on Jack!" I shouted. Jack came jumping out of the cart and came sprinting after us, down the road. We made it to a tunnel a little ways down the road before stopping to talk to him.

"Come on Jack, lets go." I gestured towards the street.

"You shouldn't have done that. They could've put you in jail!" Jack said, shaking his head at us.

David frowned. "I don't care."

I turned. "Jack I can spend a few months in jail, if it means you're not."

Jack stared at the ground. "Look, you guys, you both got something special. David, you got a family. What happens to them if you're put in jail? Crown, you have your boys, all of them, they adore you. What would happen to them?"

We looked at him in confusion and he groaned. "Just go home!"

"What? Why?" David asked.

"Just go home! Go home!" He shouted.

Me and David made eye-contact. "Lets go." I mouthed to David. We turned and walked down the street, headed to the Manhattan newsie house.

We made it back to the square, where Race and Les were waiting. They known what we were doing.

"He said no, didn't want to come back." David said.

"But Cowboy always comes back. Why would Cowboy stay now?" Race asked, the only question none of us knew the answer to.

David sighed. "I guess he is giving up. But we can't let him stop the strike. We need to stop Pulitzer."

I patted him on the back. "Well said."

Race came over to me. "Lets go inside, come on. We have to soak some more scabs tomorrow, you need sleep. I'm willing to bet you haven't slept more then a hour since you came to Manhattan."

He was right about the sleep. I think I had slept about 10 minutes the first night, but I hadn't been able to sleep since. I don't know why.

I nodded and he grinned. Race had taken very quickly to being the protective older brother that he was when we were younger. I think he thought that he had some catching up to do after all these years.

We both turned and headed into the house. David and Les turned and walked down the street, probably going home.

Race and I crept up the stairs, not wanting to wake any of the sleeping boys around us.

Once in the room, Race headed directly to bed, playing hop-scotch over all the boys to his bed. I turned and walked over to the door to the deck, sliding it open and stepping onto the fire escape. I turned and closed the door, before leaning on the railing.


	6. Chapter 6

I must've been out on the deck for a half hour, before the door creaked back open.

"I didn't think many girls smoked cigars." A voice behind me said.

I glanced slightly over my shoulder, then down at the burning cigar in my hand. Shrugging, I flicked the ashes of the deck.

Spot walked up next to me. He wasn't wearing his hat anymore, his suspenders were hanging around his waist, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone.

"Guess I'm not a girl then. Never acted much like one either." I said.

He came up next to me and leaned against the railing. "Sure is a pretty night."

I looked up to see stars winking down at me. The moon looked pale and cruel, like it did the night I escaped.

And ran into that boy.

"It was you!" I whisper-shouted.

He looked at me in confusion.

"That night! When I escaped! You were the boy who tackled me. Then I kicked you and ran off." I laughed. "Who would have thought?"

He turned to me with a look of surprise. "That was you? Huh, even in childhood you weren't defenseless."

I grinned slightly, reaching over to pat his shoulder.

He smiled softly and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

I could feel my cheeks start to turn red, flushing with embarrassment. He began to lean forward resting his forehead on mine.

The door creaked open and Spot and I jumped apart. I looked over at the door to see Blue standing there. He was crying.

"Crown." He whimpered.

I quickly ran over to him and picked him up, cradling him. "What's wrong buddy?" I asked quietly, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Nightmare." He whimpered.

"Hey, it's okay. We ain't gonna hurt you. You wanna tell me what it was about?" I asked. Spot looked at me, concerned for the little sobbing boy.

"It was my mother."

I frowned and hugged him closer to my chest. "It's alright Blue. I'm here."

Blue had a rather sad story. When I was twelve, I was walking along the road, selling papers. It was rather late at night, and I came upon him in an alley. He was only three, but yet, his mother was beating him. She had bruised him. I fought her off, and told her if she was to ever come near us again, she would regret it. I took Blue to the lodging house, and quickly, he caught on to paper selling. Somehow, he still had nightmares about her. Blue had woken up screaming before.

"Come on buddy, lets put you back to bed." I walked through the open door, and over to the small area where Blue was sleeping. Raven was still there, sound asleep.

I laid Blue back on the bed, next to Raven. Leaning down, I covered him up with a blanket and pressed a kiss to both him and Raven's forehead. I turned back around, playing hopscotch over the other sleeping boys on the ground to get back over to where Spot stood.

"Night Spot." I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, before turning and going to bed, my cheeks flaming. Little did I know, Spot had the same expression.

We stood outside the gates of the World that morning. A weird air had settled as the Delancy brothers came and opened the gates.

Mr. Wisel came and opened it, and suddenly, we all saw what was going on.

Jack walked through the gates, his eyes on the ground. He was dressed up in a tuxedo, and a bunch of papers were under his arm.

Spot rushed forwards, wanting to punch Jack. But I stayed still as the boys surged around me, angry.

I looked up and made eye-contact with Jack. He was begging forgiveness silently in his eyes. I scowled at him and walked forwards, grabbing David as I passed.

I ducked under the arms of the policemen, nearly losing my grip on David.

"Plug your ears." I said to David, over all the shouts.

He did as I said. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled as loud as I could. It pierced the air and echoed around the gates. The boys slowly went silent and stopped moving. The policemen did a double-take as they saw me and David up there.

I turned to face Jack. "Whattya think you're playing at here?"

Jack looked down at the ground again. "I need to Crown."

"Just last night, you told me how important I am to these boys, and I figured out that these kids are my family. What about you? Have you forgotten what these boys mean to you? They look out for you, and in the end, you've betrayed the only real family you've ever had." I stepped closer. "And how does quitting do Crutchie any good? He's stuck in the refuge, unable to get out, and you are giving up," I turned facing the boys, who were listening to me speak. "But, we don't need you. You're one person, and if your not willing to help us, that's your problem. But we are still on strike, and the World will burn!"

The boys broke out into cheers. I turned back to Jack. "So, keep selling those papes for too much, but be ready, cause we newsies are still going to show Pulitzer that we aren't just street rats, and our voices will be heard."

I jumped down the steps of the World, back to the boys, who swarmed around me, patting my back and congratulating me on the little speech thing. I looked over my shoulder at David, who still stood next to Jack. As I watched, David punched Jack in the face.

Usually, I don't like violence, but this made me cheer.

I was walking around with Racetrack later that day. We had been catching up with each other recently.

As we were walking although, a tall thin balding man, dressed in a trench coat, came walking by. I recognized him. In a flash I realized that he was our father.

I grabbed Race's arm and yanked him into an alley as he came closer, but realized that I needed to face him once and for all.

I leaned over to Race and whispered in his ear. "That's father."

His eyes widened and he stepped out of the alley with me, to talk to him.

He stopped when he saw us. He obviously recognized Race, and since no one else was around, I pulled off my hat, and his eyes widened even more.

"Anthony, Jennifer." He stepped forwards, and reached out, but hesitated when both of us stepped back. Race reached over and clutched my hand, squeezing tightly.

I scowled at him. "What do you want?"

"I've been so worried. Ever since the two of you had vanished." He reached out to touch my hair, and Racetrack slapped his hand away.

"Worried, ya right. You hurt us. Both of us." Race spat.

"Jennifer. You look like a copy of your mother." He stammered.

I spat at him, surprising him.

"Have you been raised by wolves?" He asked.

I scoffed. "You think I haven't heard that one before. No actually, I was raised on the streets, because someone abused me as a child."

He reached out and slapped me. I fell backwards onto the ground. Race grabbed me and helped me up. I touched my cheek. There was already a red mark.

"Hold me back," I whispered. Race grabbed my arm. I lunged forwards trying to hit him. "If you ever come near us again, I swear, I will tear you limb for limb."

"Come on Crown, it ain't worth it." Race whispered. I nodded, grabbing my hat and shoving my hair back under it. I turned with Race, clutching his hand and walked away, leaving our father in silence.

As we turned the corner, Jack, David, Spot, Denton, and David's siblings came running up to us.

"We are going to make our own newspaper, and make it a city wide strike." David said. I tipped my head. This could work.

We walked along through the gates of the World to the old printing press. I leaned over and whispered to Jack. "What made ya change your mind Kelly?"

"I thought about what you said, and I guess I never had appreciated what I have." He nodded.

Jack came out through the gates with David. A hush settled over the crowd, everyone waiting in silence.

Jack lifted Les up. "We beat them!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, and a big wagon came through the crowd.

The door to the wagon opened, and boys from the refuge came piling out. I looked over hopefully and a huge grin split across my face as Ladders came out. My grin grew bigger as Lion stepped out after him.

I ran over, trailed closely by Blue and Raven, and hugged Ladders, then turned to Lion.

He grinned when he saw me. "Damn Crown. You've grown." Lion wrapped me into a hug.

Spot and I hitched a ride with Teddy Roosevalt back to the Brooklyn bridge.

Spot and I then walked in awkward silence through Brooklyn back to where Queens was. Spot was acting weird ever since I had seen my father, even though he hadn't known about that.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.

He shrugged.

"So what's wrong then?"

"I know you like Race."

I tripped over a stone and caught myself gasping. "Why would you think that?"

His expression turned sour. "It's not hard to tell. You are obviously close with him."

I laughed, realizing what was wrong. "You're jealous." I stated.

He frowned. "I am not."

I laughed again, grabbing his arm and pulling him so he was facing me. "You think that I like Race more then you," I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well, Racetrack is my brother."

Spot raised his eyebrows.

"And besides, I like you a lot." I whispered in his ear.

He grabbed my waist and I pulled his head forwards, pressing my lips to his.


	7. Epilouge

Dear Jennifer,

Things on the front line are getting better since I last wrote. I worry still that I may not make it home. I fear survival for not only me, but you and the twins. I hope they aren't too troublesome. I've heard good things about the black-outs, and that the German air-force isn't attacking as much.

I should be headed home soon. We've nearly won.

Love, Gabriel

Dear Gabriel,

You're right about the twins and the black-outs. Walter looks like a mini version of you at this age, and Jean is very pretty. They both celebrated their birthday a week ago, bright things in dark times. The black-outs make it much harder for the Germans to attack us. I really do hope you come back soon.

Love, Jennifer

Dear Jennifer,

I haven't much time before the mail truck leaves, so I just want to tell you one thing. I'm coming home.

Love, Gabriel

Gabriel stood on the walk way to his house. Several roses had been planted around in the ground, most likely by Jean.

Gabriel thrummed with nervousness. He hadn't seen his wife and children for four years. His twins were fourteen now, only being ten when he left to fight.

He walked up the walk slowly, his briefcase thumping against his legs. He raised a hand to knock on the door.

"I got it Mother!" A boy's voice shouted. There was a sound of feet coming down the stairs, and the door opened.

Gabriel could see what Jennifer had meant. Walter looked like a mini version of himself at that age. "Father." Walter whispered. He ran forwards and hugged him. Gabriel could feel tears whelm in his eyes.

The boy was nearly the same height as Gabriel, if not taller.

Another person came down the stairs. Jean ran forwards and hugged Gabriel as well. "Mother! Come down! Father's back!"

There was the sound of another coming down the stairs and Jennifer appeared at the end of the hall. She ran along the hall, and hugged Gabriel, pressing her lips to his.

"It's good to see you again Spot." She murmured.

"You too Crown."


	8. AN

Do you guys want a sequel?


End file.
